In recent years, there is growing interest in the use of unmanned aerial vehicles (e.g., drones) to deliver payloads to remote locations. For example, to delivery items purchased from a retailer to the purchaser.
In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Connecting lines or connectors shown in the various figures presented are intended to represent example functional relationships and/or physical or logical couplings between the various elements.